TLK: Zira's Past, Kovu's Present
by SetRobOff
Summary: PAST: Zira was once a good lioness but a romance w/ Scar changes life for the better & then for the WORST. PRESENT: Vitani feels jealous, seeing her brother Kovu and Kiara have a cub together. When past & present meet, painful, ugly secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own The Lion King or any of its characters EXCEPT the ones I created. Read, enjoy and review! **

**Also: Imagine as though animals age the same way that humans do. For example, if I say that a lion in 30 years old, that doesn't mean that he is elderly. In my fanfiction, a lion's age is the same as a human being's. **

**THE PAST**

It was an extremely hot afternoon as a group of lionesses and their cubs walked through a semi-sandy area in search of food and water. To say that they were exhausted would be an understatement; however, they all knew that it was best to keep going if they had any wish to survive. This group consisted of sisters, daughters and nieces. The oldest sister was named Zira; she led her family through this journey. Following behind her were her four sisters Sabra, Badu, Sadaka and Pulika. Each of them had a young female cub. Their cubs were named Nia, Afua, Mafunda, Ezola and Durah. The latter belonged to Zira.

How did these lionesses wind up in this predicament? Less than a week ago, they belonged to a pride dominated by four males(all of whom were brothers). Besides Zira, her sisters and their daughters, the pride also had ten other females and eighteen other cubs(male and female). Times were too hard and food became too scarce to feed a pride with a total of forty-two lions. Therefore, the dominant males decided to expel some of the lionesses from the pride.

They saw Sabra, Badu, Sadaka and Pulika as the least skilled hunters; therefore, they must be the ones to leave. The trouble was that Zira was by far the most ferocious and seasoned hunter in the entire pride, so the males gave her the option to stay. Extremely loyal to her sisters, however, Zira decided to join her sisters and leave the pride. They brought their daughters along with them.

Finally, after a very long, fatiguing walk, the lionesses came upon a grassy area. Where there was grass, most likely, there was bound to be prey. Within minutes, they picked up the scent of a herd of zebras grazing in the distance. The five lionesses plotted an attack. They instructed their cubs to wait and hide inside a fallen, hollow log near the woods. The cubs obediently did as their mothers went on the hide.

Zira led the way with her sisters following close behind. They crouched very low and slowly crept up as close as they can to the zebra herd. When they inched up closer, one of zebras whinnied in alarm, alerting the rest of the herd. As the herd took off running, Zira and her sisters dashed after them. They pursued their chase for less than thirty seconds before they caught up to the slowest zebra. This zebra was hefty and somewhat elderly; thus not as graceful of a runner as it once was. Zira lashed out with her foreleg with all of her might, tripping the six hundred pound zebra off balance.

The zebra fell to the ground with a hard thud. Before it had a chance to regain its balance, Zira dove straight for its throat, sinking her sharp fangs into its windpipe and cutting off its air supply.

The zebra desperately kicked out its legs in an attempt to break free of Zira's grip. The other four lionesses encircled the prey looking for any openings to bite into. When they did, they literally leapt onto it. They manages to avoid its kicks which would have surely crushed their skulls had they not been extra cautious.

While their mothers were killing the zebra, the cubs still patiently waited in the hollow log twenty yards away.

"I am so hungry," Ezola whined.

"We all are, stupid," Nia sassed.

"Don't call her names!" Mafunda chimed in.

"Mind your own business!" Nia snapped.

"Will you all shut up?" Afua hissed, annoyed."Our moms wanted us to stay quiet for a reason. They're going to bring us the rest of the food when they finish hunting."

Zira's cub Durah was the only who didn't say a word. However, given the unfortunate fate that awaited her, silence did her absolutely no justice. Suddenly, they heard a deep, menacing growl from outside of the log. The five young cubs shivered in fear. Suddenly, the face of a scary beast put his head through a large hole in the log, roaring and revealing its sharp teeth. It was a fully grown male leopard! The cubs screamed in terror and scrambled to escape the log. Four of them successfully escaped but one of them wasn't so lucky.

"Durah! Durah! Where are you?" Nia shrieked.

"Help! Help!" they heard Durah cry.

The cubs glanced up and watched in horror, as the leopard quickly sprang up a tree with a helpless Durah entrapped in its jaws. The other cubs ran away desperately trying to find their mothers. Seconds later, they spotted them tearing hungrily into their meal.

"Aunt Zira! Aunt Zira!" the cubs shrieked.

Zira looked up from the meal and responded."What are you doing away from your hiding spot? And where is Durah?"

"A leopard caught her!" Mafunda cried.

"Where?" Zira yelled, in panic.

The cubs started running off to lead the way. Without a second thought, the five lionesses abandoned their kill and quickly followed after their daughters. Finally, they came upon the tree that the leopard dragged Durah up into. What they saw made their blood boil with rage, especially Zira's. Durah was bouncing from branch to branch trying to fight the leopard back with her young, "not so deadly yet" claws.

Though lions couldn't climb trees with the same agility as a leopard, desperate times called for desperate measures. Zira hopped onto the tree, sanked her claws into and tried her best to shimmy up. Way at the top, the leopard had Durah pinned belly-down on the branch. He delivered a fatal bite to her spine, killing the young cub instantly. He noticed that Zira was coming after him but his hunger got the best of him. At the last minute, he desperate wished he had escaped.

Finally, just a branch below the spotted assailant, Zira grabbed his hind leg with her paw and yanked him down towards her. The leopard fell down to her level on a branch beside her.

"You are going to DIE!" Zira roared with rage.

The leopard desperately looked around for an escape but he barely had time to react. So, he tried his luck and took a wild swing at Zira with his claws. Missed. Taking advantage from there, Zira slashed him across the side of his thick neck with her even deadlier claws. The impact of her swipe knocked him off balance. The leopard fell over twenty feet towards the ground where the four other lionesses awaited to finish him off, viciously ending his life with their deadly fangs and claws. It didn't take long before the leopard was dead.

Zira climbed up the rest of the tree and picked up her lifeless cub by the nape of her neck. She then carefully proceeded to climb down the tree. When she reached the ground, she gently put Durah's body down. The rest of the group formed a circle around the fallen cub. It didn't dawn on Zira quite yet that her daughter was dead at the tender age of five.

"Durah?" she spoke softly."Mommy's here. You're okay now."

No response.

"Sweetheart, we have food," Zira continued.

Still, no response.

"Honey, don't you want to eat?" Zira started to cry.

The other lionesses and cubs bowed their heads sadly and helplessly. Badu slowly approached her heartbroken sister and sighed.

"Zira….she's gone," Badu spoke softly, with tears in her eyes.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Zira screamed, loudly.

She broke down and cried for a very long time.

"My poor baby," she sobbed over and over again.

Everyone tried their best to console Zira in addition to dealing with their own pain and grief. They all had to accept that they lost a daughter, niece and cousin to such a savage attack. Zira lied down beside Durah and clutched her lifeless body close to her chest as she continued to cry.

"Zira…I am so sorry," Pulika spoke, sadly.

"I wish I knew what to say," Sabra sobbed.

"Please, just leave me be," Zira told them, depressed."Take the children to the meal. They have to eat."

Her sisters sadly nodded and then asked their cubs to follow them. They lead them to the spot where they had brought the zebra down. A swarm of vultures and jackals had already begun to pick at the carcass. The four lionesses roared with rage and chased the scavengers away. The vultures took off in flight and the jackals bolted away. In their mood, they were prepared to kill anything and everything that dared to challenge them. Luckily, there was still enough meat for the cubs to eat. Satisfying their hunger served as a temporary relief from the heartache of losing their cousin.

Now, with only nine of them, they carried on with their journey, which took another couple of days. It was heartbreaking but they still had to survive somehow. After what seemed like forever, one morning, they came upon the most beautiful land they have ever seen. Everything from gazelles to wildebeests to buffalo were grazing in a large area of the most beautiful green grass they have ever laid eyes on, a rich, crystal clear lake and the sound of birds chirping and singing. So far, there were no other lions or any type of carnivore in sight. Also, there was a large mountain with a cave in the distance. This land was known as "Pride Rock".

"Isn't this the most beautiful place you've ever seen?" Sadaka asked, in amazement.

"Absolutely," Zira agreed, glancing around.

"Mommy? Are we going to live here now?" Afua asked, excitedly.

"If it's okay with your aunt Zira," Badu replied.

"Of course," Zira said.

"Yaaaaayy!" the cubs cheered.

"Last time I checked, your 'Aunt Zira' ain't own this land," a sassy voice called out.

The lionesses and their cubs turned around. They saw three hyenas heading their way. Shenzi was the leader and only female of the trio. Banzai was the feisty, aggressive one and Ed was the mentally incapacitated one who didn't talk, just laughed.

"I beg your pardon?" Zira asked.

"I _said _last time I checked, ya'll don't own this land," Shenzi repeated.

"Yeah, so get out!" Banzai snapped.

Zira and her sisters had to refrain from laughing. This all seemed like a huge joke to them.

"You mean to me tell that this beautiful, lush land with the tastiest prey in Africa is controlled by three pathetic hyenas?" Sadaka asked, giggling.

"You can and will _easily _be overthrown," Zira stated, confidently.

The lionesses and cubs erupted in laughter.

"Laugh all you want," Banzai grunted.

"You won't be laughing when the king sees that you've intruded into his kingdom," Shenzi snarled.

"What king?" Zira demanded.

"King _SCAR_!" Shenzi replied, shrilly."He's a lion just like you all and he rules this land. Scar is not to be messed with; he wouldn't hesitate to kill. Trust me. Not to mention, there are a lot of other lionesses and hyenas who live here too. So, if I were you, I'd get up outta here!"

The lionesses looked at the hyenas to see if they were serious. Their faces didn't have a hint of humor in them, even goofy Ed wasn't laughing.

"So, you're serious?" Zira asked.

"As five dead lionesses and four dead cubs," Shenzi stated, strongly.

The lionesses were at lost for words at that moment. However, being the leader, Zira tried to remain bold.

"Well, I would like to have a word with the king," Zira decided.

"Zira, are you sure about this?" Pulika questioned, timidly.

"Yes," Zira said.

"Okay," Banzai shrugged.

"Wait right here," Shenzi told them.

The three hyenas scampered off as the lionesses waited behind. A few moments later, a lion appeared with even at least fifty more hyenas following behind him. This lion had a black mane, piercing green eyes and a scar on his face. "King" Scar was evil and conniving. He didn't rightfully inherit the throne; he killed his own brother, King Mufasa, to take over Pride Rock. In addition, his young nephew Simba was assumed to be dead. Hence, the name _Scar._

Zira courageously yet respectfully looked Scar in the eye. There was no turning back at this point; Zira had to take a chance though she had to choose her words wisely. If she said something even remotely offensive to Scar, she, her sisters and young nieces will surely fall prey to him and his clan of blood-thirsty hyenas.

"I was told that you wanted a word with me," Scar spoke.

"That is correct, your majesty," Zira responded.

"I'm listening," Scar said, arrogantly."But keep in mind that I _am _the king, armed with even more lionesses and a clan of ferocious hyenas. Anything you say will be counted against you in the law of my kingdom. So, say what it is that you have to say."

"We are not here in attempt to challenge you and conquer this beautiful kingdom of yours," Zira stated."We are simply homeless, hungry and exhausted. We were banished from our pride for no fair reason and we already lost a young cub…..so the remainder of us is just trying to survive, sire."

Little did Zira know, was that Scar didn't have an ounce of sympathy or compassion for any individual other than himself. Therefore, what her speech was pointless. However, Scar looked at Zira and saw the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on. Physically, she was different from most lionesses. There was something very rugged yet exotic about Zira. In his thirty-eight years of life, he has never seen something so gorgeous.

"What is your name?" Scar asked.

"My name is Zira."

"Well _Zira_, unfortunately, it is not in my nature to grant mercy to complete strangers," Scar admitted.

"I understand, sire," Zira spoke, softly."Thank you for your time."

"Not so fast!" Scar rasped.

Zira and her group stood still.

"You didn't allow me to finish speaking," Scar softened his tone."If I were to allow you and your family to enjoy the comforts of my land and have access to the vast variety of food we have here, you must join my pride."

"Absolutely, your majesty," Zira agreed.

"And that means that you must serve _me_," Scar added."I am the ruler of this kingdom. Everyone who lives in it is subordinate to me. In fact, I don't even have a queen. I rule with an iron paw and I demand respect. Are we agreed?"

Zira and her sisters stood silently for a few seconds. Already, they had a very unsettling feeling about Scar. He seemed too supercilious and wicked for their liking. However, they were in a great need of a play to stay. Sacrifices and adjustments are to be made in the game of survival.

"King Scar, you have our word," Zira decided.

"Welcome to Pride Rock, Zira," Scar said, with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

In the present, deep inside of the mountain cave on Pride Rock, a scream of agony seemed to rattle the rocky walls.

"Oh my poor baby," Nala sighed.

"Relax sweetheart," Simba told her, gently."Kiara's going to be fine."

"Yeah Nala, she is stroooong gal," the chubby, bubbly Pumbaa insisted.

"And let's be real here," Timon stated." She may not be having fun now but sure had a great time making that cub with Kovu."

Simba and Nala laughed. Timon and Pumbaa were always good for making jokes and lightening the mood. The four of them and the other lionesses waited outside while Princess Kiara was giving birth. Only her husband Kovu and the wise, old mandrill Rafiki stood beside her during this painful process.

Inside of the cave, Kiara was sprawled on her side, breathing heavily. Kovu lied down beside her, talking to her softly and occasionally caressing her head with his. Rafiki peered in between her legs at her gaping vulva.

"Your highness, this is it," Rafiki spoke, excitedly.

"Babe, you're doing great," Kovu told her.

Kiara handled the pain like the champion she was and began to push. Within minutes, a tiny cub was born, having been licked clean of the placenta. Tears of joy came into both Kiara and Kovu's eyes as they stared down at the furry, squirming bundle at their feet. Rafiki carefully picked the cub up and beamed proudly. This was the third generation of this lion pride he has helped deliver.

"It is a boy," he announced.

Kovu and Kiara smiled happily.

"Why don't you call in your family to welcome this precious young fella?" Rafiki suggested.

Not missing a beat, Kovu let out a mild yet audible roar that signaled the pride to reenter the cave. With new grandparents Simba and Nala leading the way, the lions walked inside with Timon and Pumbaa following behind. Besides Simba and Nala, Kiara's family consisted of other related lionesses, including the elderly Sarafina(Nala's mother). Kovu's family consisted of his four aunts, four female cousins and of course, his dear older sister, Vitani.

This merged family was truly one. Everyone was delighted to welcome a new addition to the pride. Kovu and Kiara decided to name their young cub Kibwe. Shortly after the sun rose, the traditional presentation ceremony took place. Rafiki held young Kibwe up towards the glowing sun as the animals of Pride Rock hooted, hollered and bellowed in reverence for the future king. History has certainly repeated itself. The late King Mufasa was certainly grinning down from the heavens with his queen Sarabi at his side.

Over the next few weeks, Kiara and Kovu fed and cared for their growing son with occasional help from Simba, Nala and the rest of the pride. Baby Kibwe was an absolute joy to all; surely he was adorable enough to melt everyone's heart. Everyone except…..Vitani.

Vitani laid isolated near a bush, feasting on a hare she killed. She has been very moody lately and no one understood why. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her but she didn't turn around. She just continued tearing into her kill.

"Vitani?"

She turned around and saw Kovu, standing a few feet away.

"Yes Kovu," Vitani responded, slightly annoyed.

"Why settle for that rabbit?" Kovu asked, curiously.

"I'm NOT _settling_," Vitani rolled her eyes." This hare is good and it's doing me just fine as my dinner."

"Okay, well the pride just took down an entire _elephant," _Kovu informed her." You know those big old beasts are no easy task but they're delicious. There's plenty for everyone."

"I'm fine, Kovu."

Kovu was a bit puzzled at his sister's attitude,"Vitani…are you alright? You've been acting strange ever since….ever since Kibwe was born."

Vitani knew that it was the truth but she decided to take the route of denial." Now Kovu, you know I love my new nephew dearly but….."

"But what?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Vitani sighed."I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Now, go enjoy that elephant dinner. I'm going to stay here."

Kovu stared at her for a few seconds and then said." Okay sis, I'll see you later then."

Vitani forced a smile as Kovu began to walk away. Once he was out of sight, her smile turned into a fierce scowl. Snarling in frustration, she swiped the remains of the hare carcass aside. She lost her appetite. What _is _the deal with Vitani?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I neglected to mention that this story will contain OCCASIONAL foul language.**

**PAST**

It didn't take Zira, her sisters and her nieces very long to adapt to Pride Rock. How can it take _anyone_ very long to become accustomed to such a beautiful kingdom rich with prey? Zira observed the other lionesses and hyenas that lived there. Clearly, the hyenas were all very happy. Zira found it to be extremely strange that Scar(a lion) would befriend a lion's greatest enemy…the hyena. The other lionesses of Pride Rock, however, were not very happy at all. Naturally, Zira was curious as to why they weren't happy. For their first week in Pride Rock, Zira and her sisters proved to be sensational hunters, thus proving themselves as more of a benefit to Pride Rock than an extra, unnecessary burden.

With the addition of Zira and her family in the pride, no prey item was considered to be out of the question. The large, ferocious prey such as elephants, hippopotamus and the ultra-aggressive rhinoceros became a regular on the Pride Rock "grocery list". Although Scar was a ruthless and evil king, the only credit that was truly owed to him was that he had the most powerful army of hunters in the history of Pride Rock under his not-so-noble reign. Gratitude was rare word in the haughty, cold-blooded Scar's vocabulary, but his growing lust for Zira humbled him just enough to reassure her how thankful he was to have her in his pride.

"Zira, have I told you that you are the best hunter I've ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on?" Scar asked, flirtatiously.

"Yes sire, you tell me that every day," Zira responded.

Scar and Zira were alone inside of the cave, while the others were on the hunt. Scar decided to give Zira a break.

"Well, it is true," Scar said." You are also the sexiest lioness I have ever seen."

Zira paused for a moment and said."Thank you."

"So Zira, it's been quite a few days since you and your family has joined my kingdom," Scar stated.

"Yes your majesty, it certainly has."

"Well, I think it is high that you consider….being my queen," Scar proposed.

"With all due respect, sire, I barely know you," Zira bluntly told him.

"Oh Zira, do you have to _know _me?" Scar groaned.

"Well, I think-" Zira began.

"Of course you don't!" Scar rapidly interrupted." This is pure nature. You joined my pride to escape starvation and other dangers. Therefore, becoming the queen to a noble ruler such as myself is an opportunity of a lifetime; an opportunity guaranteed to solidify your status as top female and assure you that you'd _never _live another hard-knock life."

"Sounds irresistible but….I've trusted and loved a male before only to end up disappointed in the end," Zira told him." I was casted away and to make matters worse, my first and only cub died a vicious death. So, I have to trust you to become your queen and frankly, we're not on that level yet."

"Ooooh, your bitterness arouses me," Scar snickered.

He crept up closer to Zira and seductively licked her across the face. Zira leapt back in alarm and anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted.

Scar froze.

"I'm going to join the others," Zira told him, heatedly.

Before Scar can respond, Zira bolted out of the cave and out of sight. Scar scowled, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and dissatisfaction. Suddenly, three familiar laughs rang out behind him. Scar turned around and looked at his hyena chums, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

"Scar, you are so smooth with the ladies," Banzai mocked him.

"Yeah, in no time, we're gonna some mini-Scars scamperin' around here if you keep that up," Shenzi cracked.

Ed burst out in his usual, obnoxious laughter.

"Shut up, you fucking idiots!" Scar roared.

"Scar, we were just kidding," Banzai said, feeling intimidated.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to offend you," Shenzi added.

"Get out of my sight!"

Without hesitation, the hyenas hurried out of Scar's sight, leaving him alone to ponder his pain of rejection.

Zira was clearly not an easy prize to win but Scar was more than determined to make her his wife. He was a much better killer than a wooer, so this task was bound to be difficult. However, when Scar wants something, he stops at nothing to get it. That is the reason why is the king of Pride Rock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Remember, animals age the same way humans do in this story.**

**PRESENT**

It was a gorgeous, sunny afternoon in Pride Rock. Graceful animals such as gazelles and giraffes pranced through the golden savannah without a care in the world. The sun shined across the land, illuminating the crystal, clear waterhole. Birds sang and butterflies floated around. Despite the beauty Pride Rock's atmosphere had to offer, this day was all but cheerful. In fact, this was a sad occasion.

"Blessed we were to have known this magnificent hornbill," Rafiki spoke." We'll never see him here again in body, flying about with those nimble wings. But he remains with us all in spirit. He has served the royal lion family with honor, integrity and loyalty. May his spirit spread its wings and fly upon a land where he can rest in eternal peace. Zazu, we say goodbye to you. Gone but never forgotten."

Simba and his pride were overwhelmed with tears as Rafiki led this mournful ceremony. Zazu, the hornbill and major domo for the late King Mufasa and current King Simba died of old age. His death was a peaceful one. Zazu was truly an important part of Simba's life, having served him since the day he left the womb. Once the burial service for Zazu was over, everyone departed from the site.

Later on that day, Simba stood at the peak of Pride Rock and stared out at the setting sun. He was feeling much better now that his mind and heart was beginning to process the loss of Zazu. He thought about the times they shared together. Simba smiled as he thought about the trouble he got himself into as a cub with Zazu trying to keep him out of it.

"Grandpa?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Kibwe," Simba responded.

Little Kibwe, now five years old, climbed onto his grandfather's back. He was an adorable little rascal. He had Kiara's big, brown eyes and Kovu's cinnamon colored pelt.

"I'm sorry about Zazu," Kibwe said.

"Yes, so am I," Simba sighed." However, it's only a short matter of time before my grief passes. You remember what your mom and dad taught you about death and how it applies to the great circle of life?"

"Yes," Kibwe nodded." Death is inevitable. There is always more life after death. It is what we do while we're alive that makes all the difference."

"That's my boy," Simba beamed." You are very bright for your age. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"Daddy! Kibwe! Dinner's ready!" Kiara's voice called out from a twenty-yard distance.

"Yay! I'm hungry!" Kibwe cheered." Come on, Grandpa, I'll race you!"

"No way; I'm old," Simba responded, with a chuckle.

"No you're not, come on!"

Without a second thought, Kibwe took off running. Simba shrugged and ran after him. Laughing and running together, Simba and Kibwe made their way to dinner. Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Sarafina and the rest of the pride were already feasting on two Cape buffaloes, which was standard to feed this large, extended pride. Timon and Pumbaa were standing a few feet away gorging themselves with a bunch of insects.

"Ha! I still beat you!" Simba said, playfully.

"I'll beat you next time!" Kibwe exclaimed, equally playful.

"Dig in; there's plenty for everyone," Kiara said.

Simba and Kibwe joined the feast and filled their bellies. It was absolutely delicious.

"Wow babe, where's Vitani?" Kiara asked.

"I don't know," Kovu replied.

Kovu and Vitani's cousin Nia rolled her eyes and said." Probably in one of her moods again."

"I am getting sick of this bullshit," Kovu scowled.

"Honey, just eat your food and let it go," Kiara insisted.

Kovu scowled again and then took a few more bites of the carcass. After the pride ate their fill, everyone except Kovu headed back to the main cave. Kiara noticed that her husband was going in a different direction, so she caught up with him. Kibwe followed behind his parents.

"No Kibwe; go with Grandma and Grandpa," Kiara told him." I have to talk to your daddy."

Kibwe obediently did as his mother told him to do and followed after Simba and Nala.

"Babe, are you still upset about Vitani?" Kiara asked.

"Kiara, you don't understand," Kovu responded." She's been acting this way for years and to say that I've been a little _too _patient would be an understatement. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"What is confronting her going to solve?" Kiara demanded.

"Like I said, Kiara, you don't understand."

"I'm trying to," Kiara argued.

"Babe please, just let me handle this," Kovu said." If I don't know what's going on with her, she'll continue to act this way."

"And I'm trying to tell you that talking to her might not change anything," Kiara insisted.

"Come on, Kiara, aren't you the least bit curious what she's been sulking about since forever?"

Kiara hesitated then answered."Yes."

"Okay, so don't you get it?"

"Fine, Kovu," Kiara muttered.

She turned around to walk away but Kovu stopped her.

"Babe, I'm sorry for my tone," he said, gently." I just want to know what the deal is with my sister."

"Okay."

"I'll be back shortly," Kovu told her.

Kiara gave him a small smile and nodded. They parted ways; Kiara headed to the cave and Kovu walked in the opposite direction. He stumbled upon Vitani a few moments later. She was sitting under the shade of a tree, licking her claws clean of a gazelle she had just eaten. Vultures swooped in to claim the remains; but she ignored them.

"Vitani?"

"Yeah?" she muttered.

"What is going on?" Kovu asked, calmly." I'm being serious."

"What are you talking about?" Vitani asked, with attitude.

"You KNOW what I'm talking about!" Kovu exclaimed." How many times am I going to question what the hell is wrong with you until you decide to GROW UP and say something?"

"Just forget it, Kovu," Vitani snapped.

"No, I'm not going to forget it!" Kovu argued." I'm getting sick of this bullshit. ENOUGH already!"

"FINE! Fine! You want to know?" Vitani shouted.

"Yes, I do!"

"Call me pathetic but I'm jealous," Vitani confessed." I'm jealous that you're married and I'm not. I'm jealous that you have a cub and I don't. I'm jealous that you are going to become a king someday and I won't. Well, I can't be a king, only a queen since I'm a female….but you know what I'm trying to say."

Kovu shook his head in pity." I can't believe you, Vitani. How can you be so ungrateful? Simba and Nala welcomed us into their kingdom when we could still be in the outlands starving! Or worse, we could have remained bitter, evil nobodies like our mother and wind up dead. Is that what you prefer?"

"No, but sorry if I have dreams and desires," Vitani scoffed.

"Is it a mate and a cub that you desire?" Kovu asked." If so, then nobody's stopping you."

Vitani hung her head in shame." I've been contemplating it for a while. Those _are _my desires. But what kind of idiot would I look like if I left Pride Rock in search of a mate after all Simba, Nala _and _Kiara has done for me? I'd feel terrible."

Kovu relaxed a little bit and took a seat beside his sister."Vitani….I'm sure they'd understand. I just wish you would've told me this sooner."

"I'm sorry, Kovu," Vitani replied, tearfully.

"Don't be," he told her." If this is what you want, then I support you and I promise you that Simba, Nala, Kiara, Sarafina, our aunts, our cousins and everyone else in the pride will do the same. You're my only sister and I love you."

"I love you too, Kovu."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Special thanks to my new readers who added my story to their story alerts, be sure to review. I'm grateful to all of my readers. **

**PAST**

The day was exceptionally hot, so Zira, her sisters and their cubs made their way over to the waterhole for a drink. The tasty, refreshing water quenched the thirst they developed from the sweltering heat. Also drinking at the waterhole, were two other lionesses and a female cub slightly older than Zira's nieces. It's been a while since Zira and her family joined the pride but they have yet to get to know the other lionesses. So, she decided that now would be a decent time to do just that. Zira approached them with a confident smile.

"Good afternoon; I'm Zira."

"Pleased to meet you, Zira. I'm Sarabi."

"And my name is Sarafina. This is my daughter Nala."

"Hi," Nala said, with a smile.

"Wow, what a beautiful little girl," Zira complimented her.

"Thank you," Sarafina said.

"Is that your family, Zira?" Sarabi asked.

"Yes," Zira replied, with a nod." Those are my sisters: Sadaka, Badu, Pulika and Sabra and their daughters: Mafunda, Afua, Ezola and Nia."

And just like that, friendships have been formed. Nala was already laughing and playing with Zira's nieces. She hasn't had anyone her age to play with since she lost her only friend Simba. Zira, her sisters, Sarabi and Sarafina were engaged in a conversation. For hours, the subject varied from food to interests to Pride Rock in general. However, as they became more comfortable with each other, their conversation became more personal and profound.

"So Zira, I know the four cubs are your nieces but….have you had any children of your own?" Sarabi asked.

Zira paused for a moment and then answered." I had one cub. Her name was Durah. The day before we arrived in Pride Rock….she was killed by a leopard. I couldn't save her in time."

Sarabi and Sarafina gasped.

"How awful," Sarafina said, softly."I am so sorry, Zira."

"I'm dealing with it," Zira sighed.

"Zira, I completely empathize," Sarabi spoke, sadly."I lost a cub as well…about two years ago."

"My goodness," Zira gasped.

"I was the queen of Pride Rock," Sarabi tearfully continued."My husband Mafasa was the king. We had a cub; our son Simba. He gave his father and I so much joy. We were confident that we were raising a wonderful future king. But then….a tremendous stampede of wildebeests bolted through the gorge. Simba was trapped out there and Mufasa tried to save him. But he couldn't save him…..or himself. I lost my husband and my son on the same evening. My life, my heart, my mind and my soul hasn't been the same ever since. When Scar assumed the throne, he burdened us with a huge disaster. He let a large clan of hyenas invade our land. Now, we are forced to share our hard won kills with these nauseating bastards. I'm sure Scar loved Mufasa dearly; he was his brother after all. But he certainly didn't love him enough to honor his legacy and rule Pride Rock the _right _way. I honestly don't know how to feel about any of this….except sad."

Neither Zira or her sisters were able to hold their tears inside after hearing that story. Sarafina glanced over at Nala, who was still having fun with her new friends, completely unaware of the depressing conversation that was taking place. Sarafina was extremely cautious not to talk about Simba's death loud enough for her daughter to hear; Nala was still not over it. However, of course, what nobody knew was that Scar is the one who killed Mufasa. And Simba was, in fact, alive and growing up in a fruitful jungle under the care of none other than a meerkat and a warthog.

"Sarabi, we both endured our share of heartache," Zira stated."But if you let me…..I'm willing to be your friend; I can certainly use one."

"Thanks Zira; I'd be more than happy to," Sarabi assured her.

"And Sarafina, my sisters and I would love to be your friends as well," Zira said.

"Absolutely," Sarafina agreed.

The lionesses all huddled together, bonding in silence.

As months passed by, they all became inseparable. Zira was also introduced to the rest of the lionesses in the pride. They hunted, talked and dined together on a daily basis.

There became a true sisterhood amongst them that they all cherished and valued. Scar still had his eye on Zira. Even though she was beginning to develop a little interest in him, she still gave him the cold shoulder for the most part. Scar was persistent and determined until one night it actually paid off.

It was past midnight and a rainstorm poured over Pride Rock, nourishing the land. The lionesses and hyenas took shelter in the cave. In one secluded section of the cave, sat Scar and Zira alone together. They were having a talk. Being secretly evil, Scar was speaking more lies than truth.

"Scar?" Zira said.

"Yes?"

"As the king, does it bother you that the pride isn't happy?" Zira asked.

In all actuality, Scar did not care. He was selfish and unapologetic about his wickedness. However, he wanted to win Zira over, so he felt it was best to tell her what he assumed she wanted to hear.

"Yes, it does bother me," Scar replied."But I do understand why they aren't happy."

"And why is that?"

"We all miss my older brother," Scar said." It's too painful for me to even mention his name. But he was an extraordinary king and we couldn't picture life without him. Oh, and my poor nephew….he was destined to become king. But when they both died, I had no choice but to become king. I was totally unprepared for it, but I'm doing my best. I believe in helping the poor and the hungry, that is why I allow hyenas to live in Pride Rock. The lionesses all resent me for it but they'll never understand. It may not have been my brother's way, but I'm NOT my brother. That is what the pride fails to understand. I do things differently as king because the truth of the matter is, I will never measure up to…..Mufasa."

Scar broke down into tears as he continued." I may be a strict, aggressive king but I do have feelings too. I feel lost sometimes and when I feel this way, I gaze up at the heavens and talk to my brother. Sometimes even my father...the great king Ahadi. Both were incredible rulers and I wish they would talk to me and guide me but then I realize that they are truly gone forever. Now, I have found a good listener and a friend. And that is YOU Zira."

As Scar sobbed his eyes out, Zira looked at him with compassion in her eyes. She was feeling his pain or what she _thought_ was his pain. Little did she know, Scar was a liar.

He NEVER thought highly of Mufasa's royalty; he was JEALOUS of it. He was also jealous of Simba's status as _future _king. That is why he killed Mufasa. He had no regrets and no remorse. Unfortunately, however, Zira believed every word Scar said.

"Scar, I was terribly wrong about you," Zira said."I thought you were nothing but a pompous, self-serving bastard. But I realize now that you aren't. I wish I had gotten to learn about the hurt and pain you felt after losing your brother and nephew. I can see why you're having doubts and insecurities about being a good king. But I think you're amazing."

Scar's eyes lit up with delight and smiled." Do you really think so, Zira?"

"Yes," Zira whispered, sensually.

For a few seconds, they stared into each other's eyes. After that, they affectionately rubbed their heads together. Their bodies heated up with a passionate warmth as they got closer. Slowly yet suddenly, Zira assumed the mating position. Scar was thrilled yet nervous.

"Zira, I never made love before," Scar shamefully confessed.

And _that _was actually true.

"It's okay," Zira assured him." There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Within minutes, they mated for the very first time. Zira, though far more sexually experienced, was both impressed and shocked at the passionate roughness the virginal Scar displayed. It was as good as Scar dreamed it would be. This was the start of a long, undying romance. For the first time ever, Scar was in LOVE.

**What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**PRESENT**

Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Sarafina, Kibwe, Timon, Pumbaa and the rest of the pride gathered together in the grasslands one afternoon to wish Vitani good luck on her journey. Vitani explained to everyone how she was ready to venture out and make a life for herself. Everyone understood and they supported her decision. However, everyone was indeed sad to see her go. Kovu and Vitani's aunts, Sabra, Sadaka, Pulika and Badu and their cousins, Nia, Afua, Mafunda and Ezola were especially sad to see her leave. Vitani exchanged affectionate goodbyes with each and every member of Pride Rock.

"I'm going to miss you, Aunt Vitani," Kibwe said, sadly.

Vitani's eyes filled up with tears as she looked down at her nephew. She ran her paw gently over his head.

"I'm going to miss you too, Kibwe," she said.

Kibwe lowered his head and sobbed a little. Kiara pulled her young son close and comforted him. Kovu hugged his sister yet again.

"Be careful out there, Vitani," Kovu told her." You're my only sister."

"Don't worry, Kovu," Vitani said." I'll be fine. I'll be back to visit soon."

"I hope so," Kovu said.

Vitani took one last glance at her family and then ventured off through the savannah. It was a painful goodbye for everyone; however, it happens in life. This was certainly nothing out of the ordinary. The other lionesses were quite content with their position in the pride. They were all independent; they didn't feel the need for a male in their lives. However, Vitani desired the love and happiness that Kovu shared with Kiara and Simba shared with Nala. Vitani felt bad about feeling jealous when Kovu and Kiara brought Kibwe into the world. She cursed herself for having such envy in her heart.

_I'm acting just like that horrible father of mine, _Vitani shamefully thought.

Vitani's father Scar was the embodiment of jealousy, resentment, evilness and hatred. Vitani never wanted to envy Kovu the same way her father envied Mufasa. And she certainly never wanted to have any ill feelings towards Kibwe the same way her father had ill feelings towards Simba. No, unlike Scar, Vitani loves her brother and her nephew.

It briefly crossed her mind to head back to Pride Rock but she quickly decided against it. Jealousy is common within families but she vowed to never take it to the extreme that Scar did. Vitani was a good lioness, who happened to have two evil parents. Therefore, she had a right to follow her heart.

Vitani walked aimlessly for a long time. Taking a quick look back, she realized that she was very far away from Pride Rock. As it dawned on her that she was really going to take this huge step after all, she found some inner strength to keep going. By dawn, she was beginning to feel hungry. With the superior hunting skills she possessed, catching a meal was no difficult task. However, now that she's alone, she didn't once consider how difficult _keeping a _meal might be.

Undetected, Vitani crept up to get a closer view of two different herds of prey. There was a gazelle herd and a wildebeest herd grazing several yards apart. A wildebeest was too large of a meal, therefore, a bit unnecessary for Vitani to kill considering that she only had herself to feed. A gazelle meal would be more than enough to fill her stomach. The problem with gazelles is their exceptional speed. Many lions called gazelles "cheetah food" because they were nowhere near hearty enough to feed a pride and more often than not, were too fast to catch. Ultimately, Vitani decided on a wildebeest.

She crept up slowly with her back low. Once she was decent striking distance. Vitani sprang out of the tall grass towards the herds. Immediately, the gazelles and wildebeest sprinted away as swiftly as possible. Within seconds Vitani caught up to the slowest wildebeest and dove onto its back, wrestling it to the ground with all of her strength. She clamped her jaws over its throat, cutting off its air supply. The wildebeest fought and struggled but he was in a death lock. Its fate was sealed.

Once the wildebeest died, Vitani wasted no time. She began to eat. Unfortunately, she was only in the middle of her second mouthful of meat when the chilling sound of cackles filled the air.

_Oh great! Fucking hyenas, _Vitani thought.

Vitani nibbled lightly at the carcass while keeping her eyes open at the same time. She was not the type to give in so easily. Suddenly, she found herself surrounded by five hungry hyenas. She growled angrily. One was bold enough to take a bite at her kill. Vitani slapped the hyena across the head. From there, they closed in on her, trying to bite her with their powerful jaws. Vitani swinged wildly at them, roaring wildly and knocking a couple of them down. However, her violent defense was beginning to make them more angry and thus, more eager to take her meal….and her _life _if possible.

Though she was not a coward by any means, both common sense and instinct told Vitani to back off. So, she did just that, allowing the hyenas to chomp away at the wildebeest.

"Hope you enjoy it, you thieving bastards!" she rasped.

Just as Vitani began to walk away, a mighty roar resounded through the air. The roar was almost immediately followed by the presence of an adult male lion. He had a muscular frame, a full, black mane with reddish-brown high-lights and an almost electric-like pair of bluish-green eyes. The unfamiliar male chased the hyenas away from the kill, sending all of five of bolting for their lives. He pursued the chase for a several yards and then gave up, since they were too fast. Once they were out of sight, the lion turned around and walked back to where Vitani was standing.

"Thank you," Vitani said, politely.

"Don't thank me," the lion snarled." I'm simply patrolling my territory and frankly, you are no more welcome here than those hyenas were. So, get the hell out of here!"

"Fine with me, you prick," Vitani scoffed.

She began to walk away but the lion roared quietly yet intimidatingly and jumped in her path.

"Who do you think you are talking to me that way on _my _land?" he demanded." Are you out of your mind? Do you know who the hell I am?"

"Look, you do NOT know me and you do NOT scare me," Vitani argued." I don't care who you are? You could have asked me a little more politely."

"Politely?" the lion exclaimed." You're an intruder in my territory; that's grounds for _murder _to be honest."

Vitani, being the respectful yet courageous soul that she is, looked the lion directly in his eye and said."I had no idea that this land belonged to you. I didn't smell any markings to indicate that this area was already claimed; all I can smell was prey. I wasn't looking for anything else except for that. Now, I'd be more than happy to leave but if killing me will boost your already gigantic ego, then you can _try."_

To prove that she was a lioness of her word, Vitani stood still; strong, unyielding and ready for whatever. The lion tried to appear more threatening; however, he could no longer keep it in. Suddenly, that menacing scowl on his face turned into a friendly smile. Vitani took a step back and stared at him in confusion.

"Wow, you are one brave character," the lion commented." There's no need to fight. You can go."

Once again, Vitani began to walk away until she heard the lion say,"On second thought, babe, what's your name?"

"It definitely isn't _babe_," Vitani replied, in a feisty tone of voice.

"Okay, sorry I called you that," the lion chuckled." What is your name?"

"Why?"

"Just curious," the lion shrugged.

"It's Vitani."

"Well Vitani, my name is Askari."

"Nice to meet you," Vitani nodded." So, I guess I'll be going now."

"What's your hurry?" Askari asked.

"How do you go from wanting to kill me to wanting to talk to me?" Vitani questioned.

"I never wanted to kill you," Askari admitted." I'm simply obligated to guard my territory but on the other hand….I thought you were really pretty and I wanted to acquaint myself with you and-and I guess I'm not very good at this whole charming thing. I haven't been around many lionesses."

"So, you live alone?" Vitani questioned.

"No, I have a family," Askari replied." They're all I've got. I'm not married. I don't have any cubs either."

Vitani nodded. Her face took on a slightly nonchalant expression but her mind was saying something totally different. In truth, she found Askari quite handsome.

"Listen Vitani," Askari spoke." It's getting dark out here. And who knows; those hyenas may come back to retaliate with twenty more companions or something. So, what do you say we continue this conversation as we walk to where I live? I'm sure my family would welcome your company."

Vitani barely knew him; so she wasn't very sure.

Sensing her indecisiveness, Askari said."Oh come on. Your dinner was stolen and you gotta eat, don't you? I can get you another wildebeest or whatever else you like."

Vitani stood silent for three seconds and then smiled."Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**PAST**

Bright and early in the morning, Scar stretched and yawned. He glanced over to his left and smiled. Zira was sleeping peacefully beside him. For once in his cold, devious life, Scar felt a fluttery joyful feeling in his heart. He successfully won Zira over; he couldn't possibly have asked for a better companion. Zira, though over a decade younger than Scar, possessed the wisdom, inner strength, confidence and dignity of an old female who's gone to hell and back…and survived through it all. Scar walked over towards a wall and began sharpening his nails. The screechy sound disturbed Zira's sleep.

"Oh, Scar you startled me," she murmured.

"I'm sorry, dear," Scar said." I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright," Zira responded, in the middle of a yawn.

Scar walked back over towards her and cuddled with her.

"I can't believe I made love for the first time last night," Scar said, smiling." I'm glad that I shared it with you."

"It was just as much my pleasure as it was yours," Zira told him.

"So, you don't think I'm pathetic for remaining a virgin for so long?" Scar asked.

"Not at all," Zira assured him." I think it's wonderful."

The couple rejoiced in their new love together. For a very long time after that, Scar and Zira were completely inseparable. They talked, dined together, walked together, bathed together and slept together. Scar was proud to have found a lover as magnificent and astonishing as Zira. She meant the world to him. Scar, indeed, possessed a large load of dark hatred in his soul but there was a small spot of light embedded in the core of all that darkness. That 'spot of light' was called 'love' and he reserved it exclusively for Zira.

Zira was very much in love with Scar as well. Although she did try her best to make time for her sisters, her nieces and her new best friends, Sarabi and Sarafina, there was nothing she valued more than being with Scar. She had finally let her guard down to return the love she was getting from him.

One morning, Scar walked through the savannahs towards the carcass of an elephant the pride brought down. All of the lionesses and hyenas have eaten their fill. Normally, Scar felt as though he was entitled to the first bite simply because he was the king, but being that he overslept this morning, he didn't make a huge fuss. Zira stood alone by the carcass and smiled as her true love came towards her.

"Good morning, my love," Zira greeted him." Sleep well?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Scar replied.

"I made sure everyone saved you your favorite parts…..the intestines," Zira said.

"Thanks darling."

Scar helped himself to his breakfast. When he finished eating, Zira helped him clean remnants of the meal from his face by licking his snout. Scar looked at Zira all over. She had an unusual yet beautiful glow to her fur; and it didn't just come from the sunlight.

"Zira, you look very full, darling," Scar commented.

Zira looked down at her slightly puffed-up belly.

"My tummy isn't big from overeating, Scar," she said, with a slight chuckle.

Scar was a bit confused." What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant," Zira revealed.

Scar's jaw dropped in mere amazement. He couldn't believe his ears.

_Did Zira just inform me that I'm going to be a father? _Scar thought. _I'm going to have a cub? An heir to the throne? _

Zira interrupted his thoughts." Honey, please say something."

"Well Zira….I'm happy, I'm shocked," Scar responded." This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

Zira was very happy to hear Scar say that.

"I'm so full of joy," Zira stated, with tears in her eyes." I've been given a second chance at motherhood and this time…I know this little one will be safe and protected. When he or she is born, we'll be the proudest parents alive. I love you, Scar."

Scar smiled at Zira for a few seconds and then said." Well, since we're expecting a cub soon, we must welcome it into the world the traditional way. So, if you love me, you would do me the honor of being my queen…will you marry me, Zira?"

"Yes Scar," Zira replied, full of emotion." Nothing else in the world would give me more joy."

They embraced each other firmly.

Moments later, they walked side by side through the grasslands, dwelling in their love for each other. They stumbled upon two of Zira's nieces, Nia and Afua, wrestling with each other and playing a game of "predator and prey". Zira nearly tripped.

"Children!" Zira scolded them.

"Oh, sorry Aunt Zira," Afua said.

"We were just playing around," Nia added.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Zira said.

"Will you girls do your _Uncle _Scar a favor?" Scar asked.

"Okay, sure," Nia nodded.

"Find your mommies and aunties and tell them to gather everyone together," Scar told them." Your Aunt Zira and I have an important announcement to make."

"No problem!"

Scar and Zira smiled at the two cubs as they hurried off to do as told.

A little while later, Scar and Zira stood together on a large, rocky platform that served as a natural 'stage'. The lionesses and hyenas served as the audience.

"As King of Pride Rock, I have an announcement to make," Scar declared." As a matter of fact, I have an _introduction _to make. Hyenas and lionesses, feast your eyes on my darling, the love of my life, my bride-to-be, _your_ future queen…..Zira!"

Since lions don't clap, they gave their round of applause by roaring out loud. The hyenas cackled and cheered. Zira humbly yet proudly beamed as if to say 'thank you'. Zira's sisters and nieces were very excited for her. Sarabi and Sarafina were happy for Zira as well; however, they had mixed feelings about the engagement. For some reason, they both felt as though Zira could have done much better than Scar.

Nevertheless, they also took into consideration how Zira felt about him and it was tremendously obvious that she was truly in love. Therefore, if marrying Scar would make Zira happy, how can anyone not be happy for her?

The next day, Zazu was sent by Scar to seek Rafiki. When they returned, a wedding ceremony was performed. Once again, there was a lioness/hyena audience. Similar to the traditional human wedding, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed stood beside the groom(Scar) and Sabra, Sadaka, Pulika, Badu, Sarabi and Sarafina all stood the bride(Zira). At last, Zira and Scar were officially married, therefore, making Zira a queen.

This was undeniably the happiest day of Zira's life. She was the new queen, married to her true love and pregnant with his cub. She couldn't have asked for a better blessing. However, little did she know, her happiness and her love for Scar was bound to come with a huge cost. To make matters more complicated, Zira was _dangerously _in love with her new husband. The things she'd do or say to please him would be frighteningly unpredictable. Why did Zira believe that she belonged to Scar? How can she rationalize this? As far as she was concerned, her heart was under Scar's spell and he was the only one for her. Will Zira be willing to lose her confidence, her dignity and most importantly, her _soul_ in the name of love and in the name of 'Scar'?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Once again, special thanks to all my readers and reviewers! **

**PRESENT**

Askari led Vitani to his home. It was deep in the heart of a forest. A forest is not a usual habitat for lions. Leopards normally tend to occupy forests. However, Askari's pride has taken over this forest, thus, driving leopards off.

As Vittani followed Askari through the woods, she heard bats screeching and flapping their wings. The sound was a bit creepy to her in all honesty.

"I'm used to it," Askari said, as if he can read her mind.

"I'm not afraid," Vitani insisted, halfway in denial.

They walked for just a little while longer until Askari announced." We're here."

Vitani observed her surroundings. There were small hills, large rocks and fallen, hollow logs scattered around. There was also a dark cave with an entrance that took on the shape of a predator's open mouth….it even had two sharp, pointy stone that looked like fangs!

"Wow, this is really cool," Vitani was surprisingly more impressed than she was intimidated.

"I'm back!" Askari called out.

A few seconds later, Vitani saw five pairs of eyes glowing from inside of the cave. Suddenly, five lions emerged from the cave; two males and three females. Vitani examined them. The first female was somewhat old; however, she was still quite strong and rough looking for her age. She had silver-colored eyes and a single dark spot above her right brow. The second female resembled the oldest female quite a bit, except she was younger(approximately around Simba and Nala's age). The third female was even younger than the first two(she was approximately in Vitani's age range) and she had brown eyes. The male standing beside her also had brown eyes and a wild, frizzy black mane with an unusual bald spot in the middle.

Lastly, the other male was the most unique looking of them all. His right eye was brown and his left eye was silver. He also had a big, black mane with reddish high-lights like Askari. However, his most astonishing feature was his body. He was _massive_; twelve feet in length and over seven hundred pounds of pure, steel-like muscle. If steroids were accessible to wild lions, you'd think he was using them! No. This was nature's true uniqueness at its best.

"Vitani, this is my family," Askari said." Family, her name is Vitani."

"Hello everyone," Vitani spoke, politely.

"Askari, I assume she isn't any trouble, is she?" the old female questioned, sternly.

"No, stepmother, not at all," Askari assured her.

The old female nodded and then gave Vitani a friendlier glance." Pleasure to meet you, Vitani. My name is Kutisha. I am Askari's stepmother."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Ma'am," Vitani responded.

"This is my daughter Thamani," Kutisha unenthusiastically pointed to her younger look-alike.

"Hello, Thamani," Vitani smiled.

"Hi," Thamani responded, shyly.

"And this is my grandson and granddaughter; Thamani's two children," Kutisha stated.

"Hello, how are you?" Vitani asked.

"I'm great; my name is Neema," the third female said in a friendly tone." This is my twin brother Bubu."

"Hi, Bubu," Vitani said."How are you?"

Bubu, the male with bald spot on his mane, responded with an unintelligible mumble. Clearly, he suffered from mental disabilities.

"Um, Bubu doesn't speak too well," Neema explained." He was born kind of….you know."

"I understand," Vitani said, respectfully.

"He was born _retarded_," Kutisha stated, bluntly." For heaven's sake, Neema; it's just a word. Stop being afraid to use it."

Embarrassed, Neema glanced over at her mother Thamani, who appeared to be a little hurt by Kutisha's comment. After all, Bubu _is _her son.

"Last but not least, this is my son Tishio," Kutisha proudly introduced the huge male with the two different eye colors.

"Hello Vitani," Tishio said.

"Hello," she said.

"Tishio makes me very proud," Kutisha continued." And if his father was alive; he'd be proud too."

Tishio smiled, almost conceitedly.

"So Askari, how did you meet this sweet young lady?" Kutisha asked.

"When I was patrolling the land, I saw five hyenas stealing her wildebeest away," Askari explained." So, I chased them off."

"Did you kill those hyenas?" Tishio asked.

"I didn't have to," Askari insisted." They ran off; they didn't challenge me."

"Askari, you are such a fool," Tishio remarked.

"What?" Askari responded, feeling offended.

"So what if the hyenas didn't _challenge _you!" Tishio argued." You're supposed to catch and kill them anyway! You know the rules! That could have been five less of those disgusting bastards roaming around here that we'd have to worry about. Use your head for once! I'm an expert hyena killer; I would have gotten the job done!"

"Tishio, who cares?" Askari snapped." You can be such an ass sometimes."

Tishio growled at his brother. However, Askari was unfazed. Despite the fact that Tishio was a largely built lion with a lethal temper, Askari was never afraid of his older brother.

"Okay gentlemen, settle down," Kutisha intervened, calmly.

"Hey Vitani, we have some leftover hog in the cave," Neema said." Would you like some?"

Vitani vowed never to eat warthog again. Pumbaa was a good friend to her, so eating warthog would make her feel guilty. In fact, there was a law in Pride Rock created by Simba that says both warthogs and meerkats are off limits as food. This was his way of showing respect to his two good friends, Timon and Pumbaa.

"Is it _wart_hog?" Vitani asked.

"No, it's forest hog," Neema replied." A nice fat one too."

"Well sure, I am a little hungry," Vitani nodded.

So, everyone headed back inside of cave. Vitani walked side by side with Askari. So far, she felt at ease with his family. The inside of the cave wasn't as dark as one would imagine. Over a hundred bats coexisted there with Askari's family; their glowing eyes provided some light in there. Also, there was a big hole at the roof of the cave where moonlight, starlight or sunlight would frequently shine through.

The others have already eaten but there was plenty more for Vitani and Askari to help themselves to. Askari's family asked Vitani how she ended up here. She simply told them that although she had a wonderful pride, she wanted to make a life of her own. Kutisha went on to tell her that this forest was a great place to start. For hours, everyone relaxed and chatted until they got sleepy.

Finally, everyone went to sleep. Just as Vitani was beginning to doze off, she heard a slight whisper.

"Hey Vitani."

Vitani looked up at Askari.

"Hey," she responded.

"Do you mind coming with me for a minute?" Askari asked.

"Sure."

Vitani followed Askari towards a steep, stony ramp near one of the cave walls. Together they climbed up the ramp and through the hall in the roof of the cave. Vitani had a little trouble pulling herself off, so Askari extended his paw and helped her climb through.

"Thanks," Vitani said.

Together, they stood on top of the cave. Vitani was in awe at the view of the stars and the moon. It gave off a romantically peaceful atmosphere.

"Wow, it's really beautiful up here," Vitani commented.

"This is where I come to relax some nights when everyone is asleep," Askari told her.

"I can totally see why."

"Sitting up here has always been my favorite place to relax and think," Askari continued." Ever since I was kid, I've been coming up here."

"You do this every night?" Vitani asked.

"Not _every _night," Askari replied.

"So, what kind of things do you think about?"

"All sorts of things but mostly my past," Askari said." There's a part of my past I don't much about. I only know what I've been told."

"I can definitely relate," Vitani sighed.

"I wouldn't mind hearing about it," Askari told her.

Vitani wasn't very proud of where she came from but she felt comfortable enough with Askari to talk to him about it.

"Well, I was born to a very evil king and queen," Vitani spoke." But before I was born, my father killed his brother to become king. His brother's son escaped and everyone thought he was dead too. My mother met my father and became his queen. Together they had my older brother Nuka and then they had me. Somewhere down the line, my mother became pregnant again. But this time, the cub didn't belong to my father. That's when my younger brother Kovu was born. My mother never told any of us who Kovu's real father was. My father apparently forgave my mother. In fact; he chose Kovu to be his heir instead of Nuka. Then my father's nephew Simba returned to the kingdom as an adult and he reclaimed his land. Simba was the rightful king; therefore, my father's royalty was never legitimate. So, my father was killed and then Simba banished my mother, my aunts and cousins from the kingdom because they all remained loyal to my wicked father. My mother raised me and my two brothers in a dark, deserted region. She filled us up with lies and hatred; planning to avenge my father and get our kingdom back."

"Wow, so what happened?" Askari asked.

"When Kovu grew up, my mother sent him to the kingdom to kill Simba," Vitani explained." But my brother fell in love with Kiara, Simba's daughter. My mother was furious. My aunts, my cousins and I all attacked Simba on the border of the outlands and the pride lands. As Simba escaped, Nuka tried to impress our mother by going after him but he died in the process."

Vitani fought back tears and continued." A huge log from the dam rolled onto him and crushed him. My mother took her pain and rage out on Kovu. She clawed his face, scarring him the same way my father was. This led to a war between my family and Simba's pride. But Kovu and Kiara stood between us and made peace of the situation. I let go of my fury at that very moment and I decided not to fight anymore. That's when my own mother threatened to kill me as well if I didn't fight. My aunts and cousins were disgusted at my mother's audacity, so they all joined me to stand with Simba's pride."

Vitani sighed and kept telling the story." My mother's faithfulness to my father became the death of her. She tried to fight for him but Kiara accidently knocked her out of the way. My mother drowned in the river. It was a shame because I did love my mother. She just couldn't escape this tremendous hold my father had over her soul. Well, my family and I joined Simba's pride. Kovu married Kiara and they had a son together. I was exposed to a wonderful life I've never seen before but still, I eventually decided to make one of my own. So, that's how I wound up on your land."

"Wow, Vitani, that was a deep story," Askari said." I'm really sorry about your parents."

"It's okay," Vitani sighed." I was just a baby when my father died; I don't even remember him. I think about my mother sometimes and feel sad. But the truth is, she was evil and better off dead."

"I never even knew my mother," Askari revealed.

"Really?" Vitani gasped.

"She abandoned me when I was just a newborn," Askari continued." My father cheated on my stepmother. He had an affair with two different lionesses and that's how I was conceived. But my father truly loved my stepmother, so he never left her. I suppose my mother didn't want to raise a bastard cub, so she abandoned me and never looked back. Soon after that, my father was killed by an angry lion. It turns out that one of my father's _whores_-as Kutisha calls them-had a husband. However, being the good lioness that she was, my stepmother decided to raise me even though I'm the product of adultery. My birth mother wasn't married but unfortunately, my father's other mistress was. Sadly, my father paid for his actions with his life. So, Kutisha was left to raise Thamani, Tishio and me by herself. Not to mention, Thamani was extremely young when she gave birth to Neema and Bubu, so Kutisha had to raise them as well."

"I'm so sorry to hear about your father," Vitani sympathized."And Kutisha sounds wonderful for raising you. Your birth mother owes her a lot."

"Kutisha didn't tell me much about my birth mother, except that she had an affair with my father," Askari stated."And she also told me her name."

"What _is _her name?" Vitani asked.

"Nala," Askari said, quietly.

Vitani's heart skipped a beat. _No. NOT Nala. NOT Simba's Nala! _She thought. _This can't be._

Vitani was too shocked at the name to continue this conversation. If Askari was referring to the Nala that Vitani knew, there was no way she was ready to let Askari know that she's very familiar with Nala. Vitani sighed. She and Askari cuddled closely together in silence, staring at the stars above them.

Vitani was bewildered. Did Nala really have a deep, dark secret that no one knew about? Was the story Askari told her the complete truth or is there another side to it? Perhaps a DARKER side?

**What do you think of this chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**PAST**

It was dawn in Pride Rock when that special, blessed day arrived. Scar and Zira's cub was born. They were both very overjoyed. This was Scar's firstborn. This wasn't Zira's _first_ child but it was her first _son. _He had her brown eyes and Scar's dark brown pelt. They named him Nuka. Zira thanked the heavens above for blessing her with a second chance to be a mother. Surely, nothing could have ever replaced the daughter she loved and lost; but Nuka's birth certainly has filled that maternal emptiness in her heart. Scar was a proud father; content to know that someone would honor his legacy and rule the kingdom after him.

"Scar, look at our son," Zira was full of emotion.

"Oh yes, he's quite a gift," Scar grinned, happily.

"I just adore him so much," Zira said.

"Darling?" Scar said.

"Yes, my love?" Zira responded.

"For once in my life, I am complete," Scar stated." I am a king, I have a beautiful wife and now, I have a son. A son who will grow into a big, strong, brilliant and formidable king to rule his father's lands someday."

"It will certainly happen someday, honey," Zira said, positively.

"I am too excited to even put it in words," Scar told her." Darling, I'll be back."

Scar affectionately gave both Zira and newborn Nuka a quick, gentle stroke with his paw. After that, Scar made his way outside, strutting with his head held high and a triumphant smile on his face. All of the lionesses were waiting outside of the cave.

Eager as ever, little Ezola asked." Hi Uncle Scar, did Auntie Zira give birth? Is my new cousin here?"

"Yes," Scar replied, with a smile." Ladies, feel free to greet my son…Prince Nuka!"

With Zira's sisters leading the way, all of the lionesses entered the cave to welcome the arrival of the new prince. Meanwhile, Scar headed down the rocky hill onto the grasslands. Once he was out of the pride's eyesight, he wore a devilish smirk across his face. Scar's devoted hyena clan stood around the grasslands to praise him.

"Congratulations!" the hyenas all cheered.

"Thank you," Scar nodded.

"Hot damn! Scar is a daddy now!" Shenzi exclaimed, excitedly.

"Good going, Scar," Banzai added.

Ed, who didn't speak, gave Scar his own version of a compliment with a gibberish statement.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Shenzi asked.

"A boy."

"Nice!" Banzai cheered.

"You all are too kind," Scar told them." I wouldn't have made it this far without your help."

The hyenas were touched.

"Isn't it extraordinary how life makes some huge twists and turns?" Scar continued." First, my lousy father shunned me by always doting on his favorite son…'_magnificent almighty Mufasa'. _And then Mufasa becomes king and I'm reduced to second in line to the throne when _precious, little Simba _comes along. But I bared my teeth and ambition just like I said I would and I destroyed the king. And you, my dear hyenas, destroyed the prince. So now, I'm here! I'm the king and I have the opportunity to raise a future king to be as cunning and crafty as his dear old dad. So Mufasa, if you can hear me now, who's got the last laugh?"

"_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!" _the hyenas sang.

"_Be prepaaaaared!" _Scar added.

With that, Scar and the hyenas roared with wicked laughter. The evil king was feeling a little too good about himself. However, he was bound to learn the hard way that life doesn't always go the way we planned.

**SEVEN YEARS LATER (Remember, lions age the way humans do in this story)**

Over the years, Pride Rock has gone almost completely downhill. Waterholes and lakes were drying up, vegetation was withering away and the herbivorous animals that both the lions and hyenas depended on were beginning to leave the land in search of food and water. With both lions and hyenas to feed, Pride Rock went from a foundation of life to fierce competition for food. No one would have ever fathomed that this kingdom would be reduced to such a disaster. Nuka, now seven years old, has grown up quite a bit. He was a little scrawny just like his father. Zira loved him very much. Scar's love for Nuka; however, was questionable.

"Nuka, sweetheart, be still," Zira scolded." I'm trying to give you a bath."

Nuka wiggled himself out of his mother's clutch.

"I don't want one," he whined.

"Why do you insist on being dirty?" Scar asked, irritated.

"Dad, I don't want to bathe right now," Nuka complained." I'm hungry."

"You're hungry?" Scar asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright son, I'll be right back," Scar said, with a rather sly smirk on his face.

He disappeared from the cave for several minutes and then he returned. Scar had a thick, gray rat dangling by its tail between his teeth. He set the rat down on the ground and pinned it by the tail so it wouldn't escape.

"Here's your lunch, son," Scar said.

Nuka frown." But it's _alive_."

"No shit!" Scar snarled." Of course it's alive. You want to prove yourself as a lethal predator then you must learn to kill."

"Um…okay," Nuka replied, reluctantly.

Scar let go of the rat as he and Zira both observed their son. The rat tried to run away but Nuka pounced on top of it. He pinned it down and started chewing on it. However, the rat fought back aggressively. Although Nuka was the much bigger opponent, he couldn't seem to hold his own against the feisty rodent. The rat slipped out from beneath Nuka's paws, leapt up and bit him on the snout.

"OW!" Nuka cried in pain.

The rat made one final attempt to escape when Scar slammed down on it with his strong paw and extended claws, thus, killing the rodent instantly. He locked his angry, green eyes on his son.

"You pathetic little bastard!" Scar roared." If you can't kill a worthless rat, how are you ever going to kill much bigger prey? Most importantly, how are you ever going to kill any intruder to defend this kingdom? If you're going to be my heir, you have to learn these things! You're a disgrace!"

Nuka's eyes filled up with tears and he began to cry.

"Silence!" Scar yelled." Before I _give _you something to cry about!"

"Scar, stop it!" Zira wailed." He's just a kid!"

"Zira, do not make excuses for him!" Scar argued." I was able to kill _gazelles _when I was seven years old and this little twit can't even kill a rat. How ridiculous!"

Zira decided not to argue with Scar, she just shook her head in pity.

"Now, give him his bath," Scar growled, softly." He stinks."

Scar gave one last glare at his wife and son then he exited the cave. Once he was out of sight, a brokenhearted Nuka started crying. Zira held him close and did her best to soothe him. Ever since Nuka uttered his first word, Scar has expressed nothing but shame and disappointment towards him. Zira didn't like it one bit; but she tried to keep peace with her husband. There was no doubt that she loved Scar very much and even though she was beginning to see his true, ugly colors, that love hasn't changed. However, she wished he wasn't so unhappy about his son. _Their son. _How will Scar react to what Zira recently discovered? Yes, she is pregnant _again _and she's been too nervous to tell him due to how he's been acting towards Nuka. How will Scar feel about the next cub?


	10. Chapter 10

**PRESENT**

It has been over a month since Vitani met Askari and his family. She quickly adjusted to life in the forest. Although it could never compare to Pride Rock, it was still very comfortable. So far, she's been getting along okay with Kutisha, Tishio, Thamani, Neema and Bubu, but most of all, she liked Askari. He was someone she could talk to, someone who made her laugh and someone who understood her. Of course, she gave him the same in return. They were truly best friends now.

One day, Kutisha and Vitani happened to have been strolling through the woods, talking.

"So Vitani, what do you think of my son?" Kutisha asked.

"I think he's awesome," Vitani replied.

"Aaw, would you be interested in becoming his wife?" Kutisha questioned.

"Maybe," Vitani said, blushing.

Her mind was saying "_DEFINITELY_".

"I think you two would make a lovely pair," Kutisha commented.

"Yeah, Askari is amazing," Vitani said.

"I wasn't talking about my _stepson_; I was talking about my _son_," Kutisha stated, with a chuckle.

"Tishio?" Vitani asked.

"Yes," Kutisha nodded.

"Um….he's alright," Vitani said, unenthusiastically.

Kutisha frowned." Is that _all_ you think of him?"

Vitani just sighed. She realized that Kutisha was a little disappointed. Vitani didn't exactly _dislike _Tishio but she certainly didn't _like _him either. She found him to be a little too rude and vain. He just wasn't the one for her.

"Vitani, dear, I understand that you like Askari," Kutisha spoke." But trust me, you'd be _much _happier with Tishio. He's clever, courageous and incredibly powerful just like his father was. You couldn't ask for a better mate. I encourage you to spend more time with him. Askari is decent, but Tishio would be a better choice."

Vitani changed the subject." Kutisha, would you like me to hunt for dinner now?"

"Oh yes, thank you," Kutisha replied." I'll send Thamani and Neema along to help you."

"Okay."

As Vitani walked off alone, she began to wonder why Kutisha would try and talk her out of being Askari's mate. Even though she and Askari were just friends at the moment, if she had to marry _anyone_, it would be him, not Tishio. Vitani often wondered if Kutisha was a bit biased because Tishio is her biological son and Askari is only her stepson. Perhaps Kutisha was still a little bitter about Askari being conceived as a result of her husband's cheating. But then again, Thamani is Kutisha's biological daughter yet Kutisha seemed to favor Tishio over her as well. Strange.

Vitani still thought about the story Askari shared with her about the mother who abandoned him as a newborn cub. He said that her name was Nala. Vitani didn't want to believe that it could be the same Nala that she knew. She has always known Nala as a pleasant, moral queen; a loving wife to Simba and a devoted mother to Kiara. No one could ever imagine Nala to be the type of individual who would even _think _of having sexual relations with a married lion. However, the strange thing is…..the more Vitani looked into Askari's eyes, the more it seemed as though Nala herself was looking back at her! Askari and Nala both had those same bluish-green eyes.

Vitani simply prayed that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. If Queen Nala of Pride Rock is Askari's long-lost mother, Vitani would feel so guilty about not mentioning it to him. Nevertheless, she knew that she had to…someday.

Later on, Vitani, Askari and his family ate buffalo for dinner. After they finished, everyone headed inside of the cave. Tishio had taken a special liking to Vitani.

"Vitani, you're a good hunter," Tishio told her.

"Thank you."

"But you've got a lot to learn," Tishio added, smugly." I can give you some new tips."

Vitani wasn't sure what to think of his comment.

"She's an _excellent _hunter, Tishio," Askari defended her.

"Was I talking to you?" Tishio snapped." As a matter of fact, go on patrol. That's something productive you can do with your time instead of meddling in my conversations."

"I already went on patrol," Askari argued.

"Well, go _again_!" Tishio ordered, sharply.

Askari growled and then walked away. Tishio stared coldly at him until he left the cave.

"Vitani, that brother of mine is really trying my patience," Tishio told her." The next time he growls at me, he's going to lose his teeth!"

_Your brother is not the problem, you are, _Vitani thought.

"You know, I think you and I would make a perfect pair," Tishio stated.

"Why?" Vitani asked.

"Because we both have spirit and courage," Tishio replied." If we were to get married and have cubs, we'd be the most unstoppable pride in all of Africa."

"I barely know you," Vitani told him.

"You barely know my brother either," Tishio pointed out." He's not right for you."

"Askari and I are just friends anyway," Vitani said.

"And perhaps it should stay that way," Tishio insisted, strongly." A lioness like you needs a strong, aggressive mate to tame you and protect you. Askari simply isn't built for the job."

"What makes you think I need to be _tamed_?" Vitani exclaimed.

"Okay relax," Tishio said." All I'm saying is, I'd be the best choice you could ever make."

"Hmm, that's what your mother thinks too," Vitani stated.

"Mother knows best," Tishio grinned.

For a little while longer, Vitani listened to Tishio brag about himself and how 'perfect' he'd be for her. However, it simply entered through one ear and exited the other. Vitani was not the least bit interested in him. The more she listened to his arrogant babbling, the more he turned her off.

Later on that night while everyone was asleep, Vitani stayed awake. Askari has been away on patrol for quite a long time and she was beginning to worry. Although Vitani was somewhat tired, she didn't want to sleep until she saw Askari come back. Suddenly, her worrying ceased as quickly as it came when she heard a whisper. Vitani's eyes glanced up towards the roof of the cave.

She smiled when she saw Askari's face peeking through the hole, beckoning for her to join him. So, Vitani tip-toed past the sleeping lions trying her best not to wake them. She made her way through the hole and climbed on top of the cave's roof to join Askari.

"Wow, I was getting a little worried," Vitani told him.

"Everything was fine," Askari said." I just wanted to wait until everyone was asleep to come back. My brother is a real prick; I didn't feel like seeing him awake."

"I understand."

"Did you miss me?" Askari asked, teasingly.

"Don't flatter yourself," Vitani blushed.

Suddenly, a dozen bats flew rapidly out of the hole, startling Vitani. Askari fought the urge to laugh.

"You think that's funny?" she growled, playfully.

"You should have seen your face," Askari snickered.

Vitani playfully swatted him chest with her paw.

"Oh yeah?" Askari responded.

He swatted her back. They good-humoredly swatted each other back and forth. A swatting match turned into a wrestling match on roof of the cave. Suddenly, they ended up tumbling down the steep side of the cave, laughing all the way down. Finally, they hit the bottom; Vitani landed on top of Askari. Still laughing, they embraced each other.

"Ow, I hurt my paw," Askari said, chuckling.

"Aaw, would this help?" Vitani asked, flirtatiously.

Vitani lowered her head and licked Askari's paw. They smiled at each other; staring into each other's eyes for a while. Without warning, Askari gently yet aggressively flipped Vitani over so that he was on top. They slowly brought their heads together, rubbing them together affectionately. The passion of nature took its course and they found themselves….making love.


	11. Chapter 11

**PAST**

Once again, Zira has given birth; a girl this time. A couple of months ago, she informed Scar that they were expecting a second cub. His first response was 'this one better be impressive'. Zira found it quite shameful that Scar couldn't show Nuka _unconditional _love. What worried Zira the most about this newborn cub was the fact that it was a female. Scar spoke incessantly about raising a future king but never once did he mention the possibility of a future _queen_. Once the newborn cub was licked clean and dry, she opened her eyes. Zira gasped in amazement. The cub had the strangest yet prettiest purplish-blue eyes she has ever seen. Unbeknownst to Zira, purple eyes were a rare genetic trait on Scar's side of the family. He once had a grandmother with purple eyes.

"Oh, aren't you beautiful," Zira cooed.

Moments later, Scar and Nuka entered to see the new cub.

"Look sweetie, your daddy and big brother are here," Zira said.

Nuka slowly approached his new sister, staring at her in awe. Scar examined the cub closely and frowned.

"It's a girl," Scar commented, in obvious disappointment.

"Yes Scar, this is what nature has _blessed _us with," Zira stated, sternly." Why can't you be happy?"

Scar didn't reply; he just watched Zira, Nuka and the newborn cub huddle together. First, Scar fathered a son he saw as a complete idiot and now, he has a daughter; females being the weaker sex according to him. Only his selfish, twisted brain would interpret the birth of his own children as mere curses. But suddenly, Scar saw something that amazed him. Nuka, being dirty as usual, had a few flies circling him. One of them flew near the newborn cub. Within a fraction of a second, the cub caught the insect in mid-air with her tiny, dull teeth and ate it. Zira, Scar and Nuka were all astonished; cubs have very rarely been known to display a killer instinct, even with a small insect.

"Well, I'll be damned," Scar smiled." She's a fierce little one."

"That was pretty impressive," Zira agreed.

"Look at that, Nuka," Scar said." Your sister has barely taken her first breath and already, she has taken her first prey item."

"Dad, I really don't care, so shut up," Nuka muttered, quietly.

"Nuka, is there something you'd like to say?" Scar asked, firmly.

"No Dad," Nuka replied.

"Then don't mumble anything under your breath; do you understand?" Scar snarled.

"Yes sire," Nuka responded.

"Please dear, not right now," Zira pleaded.

"Fine," Scar scoffed." Move over, darling."

Zira moved over so Scar can cradle the cub.

"Aw, Daddy's little princess," Scar cooed." You made me so proud."

"What should we name her?" Zira asked.

"How about…..Vitani?" Scar suggested.

"I like it," Zira nodded.

For the next two years, it was a joy to watch Vitani grow. She went from a feisty infant to an even feistier toddler. Scar was pleased to see his daughter grow so fiery. Even though he was a hoping she'd be born a male, he preferred to appoint her as his heir than Nuka. Every day that has gone past, Scar's dissatisfaction with his son failed to change. He may have loved him but he certainly was not proud of him. Nuka gave up all hope of winning his father's approval as he watched both of his parents dote on Vitani. One would think Scar would have at least _some _sympathy for his son, being that he knew firsthand what it was like to feel not good enough for his father. However, this is _Scar_ and everything he did or said was justifiable in his malicious mind, including murdering his own brother.

To make matters worse, Zira slowly began to stop coming to Nuka's defense whenever Scar belittled him. In fact, she may have even allowed herself to agree with her husband. Her love for Scar was sordidly never-ending and consequently serving as a stepping stone to her inevitable downfall. The beginning of her Zira's breakdown took place on an evening she would _never _forget.

Nala was drinking from the murky waterhole or at least what was _left _of it. Despite the constant deteriorating conditions of Pride Rock, Nala has grown into a regally beautiful young adult. It seemed like yesterday that she was just a cub, so to say that her mother and the rest of the pride was amazed at how much she's grown would be an understatement.

Scar, in particular, has noticed this beautiful change. Just as as Nala finished taking her last few sips of the water, she turned around and saw Scar standing there. She gasped.

"Sorry I startled you, Nala," he said.

"Um, it's alright," Nala responded.

She attempted to walk past Scar but he blocked her path.

"Scar, I'm going back to the cave."

"Nala, you've grown so beautifully," Scar flirted, disregarding her statement.

"Um….thanks."

"I've known you since you were just a cub," Scar stated." Never would I have imagined you'd grow up to be such a gorgeous lioness."

Nala began to feel a little nervous.

"Monogamy is not the typical lion's way," Scar continued." It has only been practiced within my family and possibly _very, very _few other families."

"Scar, what is your point?" Nala asked, annoyed.

"Now that you're grown, you can be my second queen," Scar proposed.

"No, I don't think so," Nala remarked, bluntly.

"Why not?" Scar frowned.

"Because I don't want to."

"Can you explain it to me a little better?" Scar asked, stupidly.

"Scar….what would Zira think?" Nala pointed out.

"Oh please, I have Zira eating from the palm of my paws," Scar boasted." She'll accept anything I want. She loves me _that _much."

"Well, that's too bad," Nala told him, coldly." Because I'm not interested and I never will be."

"Aw, are you saving yourself for a special somebody?" Scar teased her.

"What are you talking about?" Nala responded, confused.

"Has it still not dawn on you that my nephew is dead?" Scar stated.

Nala fought back tears.

"I asked you a question, Nala," Scar spoke.

"Scar, this has nothing to do with Simba!" Nala cried." I can't believe you would taunt me like that!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Scar said, disingenuously." I didn't mean to remind you of the little boyfriend you had when you were only eight years old!"

Scar chuckled wickedly.

"Just leave me alone, you creep!" Nala screamed.

Scar growled and said." If you ever talk to me that way again, you'll be sorry."

"No, you'll be sorry!" Nala yelled." We'll just see how well you _think _Zira would take this when I tell her!"

Suddenly, Nala began running across the plains with Scar chasing behind her, angrily.

"Get back here, you little bitch!" he roared.

Barely ten seconds later, they both came to a halt when Zira appeared on the scene. She had a bewildered expression on her face.

"What the hell is going on?" Zira demanded.

"Nala made me angry!" Scar replied, loudly.

"What do you mean she made you angry?" Zira asked, suspiciously.

"She tried to seduce me!" Scar lied.

"NO!" Nala shrieked." He's lying!"

Zira was shocked; her mind didn't register the accusation right away.

"Zira, my darling, she's been talking about leaving Pride Rock for the longest and I wouldn't allow it," Scar continued fibbing." So she tried to seduce me into changing my mind!"

"You bastard!" Nala cried.

"Scar, that makes _no _sense," Zira firmly stated.

"Zira, who are you going to believe?" Scar asked." Your _husband _or this….whore!"

Zira didn't respond. She just glared coldly at Scar, looking as if she was going to rip his face off at any given moment. After what seemed like forever, Zira's face suddenly softened and she let out a sigh.

"I believe you, darling," she said.

"Zira, no!" Nala wailed.

"You believe me?" Scar asked.

"Yes," Zira replied, softly.

"Oh, my love, I knew you would," Scar said.

Nala was appalled as Scar and Zira rubbed heads together affectionately.

"Zira, he tried to come on to _me_!" Nala cried out, desperately.

Zira ignored her.

"Zira, I can't believe you!" Nala screamed.

Suddenly, she turned around and ran off, crying hysterically.

Later on that night, Zira and Scar were slumbering in their secluded section of the main cave with their children. Scar, Nuka and little Vitani were all asleep, but Zira remained wide awake. She couldn't forget about the incident that transpired a few hours ago. She loved Scar and she wanted to believe his lies. Perhaps she _forced _herself to believe him. Zira felt awful. Nala seemed too hurt and panicky to be guilty of what Scar accused her of. Zira has earned Nala's love and trust ever since she joined Pride Rock; now she let her down. Something was not right about Scar's story. Taking a stand, Zira nudged Scar a few times. Sleeping heavily, he wouldn't budge.

"Scar, get up!" Zira snarled.

Scar popped awake and asked." What is your problem?"

"You _know _what my problem is!" Zira growled.

Her angry voice also woke Nuka and Vitani up.

"Zira, what is it?" Scar snapped.

"Nuka, take your sister and go sleep with your aunts tonight," Zira ordered." Your father and I need to talk…..alone."

"Yes mother."

Nuka nudged his sister and motioned for her to follow him. Once both of them were out of the room, Zira and Scar stood up face to face.

"Scar….Nala has been nothing but the sweetest young lady for as long as I've known her," Zira stated, in a raspy tone." Tell me…..what….did…..you….do?"

"I did _nothing_!" Scar lied.

"You're a liar!" Zira screamed." I saw you _chasing _her!"

"Zira, I already explained it to you!"

"And you're a lying bastard!"

"You dare speak to me that way?" Scar raged.

"You dare lie to me?" Zira roared.

Like two mortal enemies, husband and wife stared at each other with contempt. Finally, Zira broke the stare and proceeded to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Scar demanded, harshly.

"To talk to Nala!" Zira replied, loudly.

"You better stay put," Scar said, threateningly.

"Scar, I swear if you try to stop me…..I'm taking the kids and we're leaving your bullshit kingdom," Zira growled.

Scar was enraged; he was tempted to strike Zira for making such a hurtful threat, but he decided not to. In all honesty, he believed Zira loved him too much to leave him. He felt that he was in complete control over her, so he allowed her to walk away.

_She'll be back, _Scar thought, _I'll give her time to cool down. _

Zira made her way down to the lower level of the cave where the other lionesses slept. However, they weren't sleeping. They seemed to be fretting over something. Suddenly, Sarafina came running towards Zira.

"Zira! Zira! Nala ran away!" Sarafina cried.

"What?" Zira gasped.

"She ran away," Sarafina sobbed." She told us about her argument with Scar and that you didn't believe her. Zira, how could you? I thought you were my friend?"

"I am your friend," Zira insisted.

"So, how could you doubt my daughter?" Sarafina continued, angrily." Now, she ran away. We tried to stop her but she said she's not coming back. She can't deal with Scar anymore."

Sarafina broke down and cried her eyes out.

"Sarafina, please calm down," Zira said, softly." I _do _believe Nala."

Sarafina stopped crying and said." You do?"

"Yes."

"So please, Zira, you have to find her," Sarafina begged." Scar won't let us leave but you're the queen…he can't question you. Please!"

"I'll find your daughter, Sarafina," Zira promised.

"Thank you so much, Zira."

"Did the hyenas see her escape?" Zira asked.

"I don't think so," Sarafina replied.

"Okay, I'm leaving right now."

Without another word, Zira quickly headed out of the cave, through the grasslands and made her way into the dark, chilly night. She _had _to find Nala and settle this matter once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Wow. No reviews for Chapter 11 yet? I thought that was the most interesting, juiciest chapter yet. Well, I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks. Be sure to review : )**

**PRESENT**

Ever since Vitani and Askari made love for the first time, they have truly become one. They felt like a dream come true to each other. It was almost as if they have known each other forever. A friendship blossomed into a romance suddenly yet naturally. One night, Vitani and Askari were on the roof of the cave as usual. Vitani was feeling a bit nervous being that she decided to finally tell Askari about Nala. She loved him and she owed him the truth. Whether it will bring them closer or tear them apart was irrelevant, it simply had to be revealed.

"Askari?"

"Yes, Vitani?"

"Do you love me?" Vitani asked.

"Of course, babe," Askari assured her." Do you love _me_?"

"Yes, very much," Vitani replied.

"Good," Askari nodded.

"That's why I have to tell you something before we go any further," Vitani said.

"What is it?"

Vitani was normally not the type to beat around the bush but the secret she was planning to reveal to Askari was too deep to just 'spit right out'; she wanted to ease into it just a bit. So, she started by posing a question.

"Do you remember what I told you about King Simba?" she asked.

"Yeah, you said he was your father's nephew and he defeated your father to reclaim the kingdom that he killed his brother for," Askari said.

"That's correct," Vitani nodded." But did I mention exactly who Simba's wife is?"

"No, but you told me about Simba's daughter and how she married your brother," Askari told her.

"Yes, that's true," Vitani said.

"So, what _about _Simba's wife?" Askari asked.

"Her name is Nala," Vitani revealed, with a sigh.

Askari was shocked; he couldn't respond right away.

"I think she's your mother," Vitani added.

"I am so…..speechless," Askari said.

"So am I," Vitani admitted." Nala never told me she had a son. As a matter of fact, I don't think she told _anyone_."

"Well, maybe the Nala that you know isn't the same Nala that gave birth to me," Askari insisted.

"Well, I could be wrong but you and Nala have the same eyes," Vitani told him." That's what I can't stop keep focusing on."

Askari had to inhale and exhale very deeply. This revelation has caught him by major surprise.

"How old are you, Askari?" Vitani asked.

"I'll be twenty-six soon," Askari replied.

"Then if you _are _Nala's son then that means you're about a year older than her daughter Kiara," Vitani told him." You're the same age as my brother Kovu; he's two years younger than me."

Askari bowed his head, sadly.

"Babe, are you angry with me for not telling you this sooner?" Vitani asked.

"No, I just feel awful," Askari said.

"I understand," Vitani sympathized.

"I'd really love to meet Nala and talk to her, once and for all," Askari stated." But I'm sure it would cause friction between her, Simba and Kiara."

"It doesn't matter, Askari," Vitani insisted." If Nala had an affair with your father and then abandoned you at birth, she owes her husband and her daughter the truth. She _never _should have kept such a dark secret from them. So, don't worry about causing any friction. I'll be there to support you; I have to show you exactly how to get to Pride Rock anyway."

"Thanks babe, but that's not the only problem," Askari sighed.

"So, what is the other problem?" Vitani asked.

"My stepmother," Askari responded.

"Kutisha? What about her?" Vitani questioned.

"She vowed that if she ever again saw Nala or the other lioness that my father mated with, she and Tishio would kill them," Askari informed her.

"Kutisha is still _that _angry after so many years?" Vitani gasped.

"Unfortunately," Askari spoke." There is no way that you and I can leave this land without Kutisha and Tishio asking us where we're going. So, they would definitely question you if they find out that you know who Nala is. Now, I realize that Nala is someone important to you. So, if Kutisha and Tishio tried to kill her, they'd have to fight Simba, Kiara and your brother as well. I don't want that to happen; so maybe it's best if I forget about ever meeting Nala."

"I'm so sorry, Askari," Vitani said, emotionally.

"It's alright," Askari responded." At least I have _you._ If our families go to war, it'll put us both in the most awkward, horrible position you can imagine. It's not worth it. I love you, Vitani."

"I love you too."

"So, let's just forget about Nala," Askari stated." I never even want to hear her name again."

"Sure," Vitani agreed, softly." If that's what you want, I will never mention it again."

"Thank you."

Askari and Vitani remained silent for the rest of the night. They just cuddled closely and stared at the starry sky, lost in their thoughts. Although they agreed not to discuss it, they can almost read each other's minds. Askari spent his entire life wondering where his mother was, why she had an affair with his father and most of all, why she abandoned him. It made him both sad and furious. As far as Askari was concerned, Nala was extremely lucky to be alive right now. He's in love with Vitani; therefore, he could never let Kutisha and Tishio plot to murder Nala, because they'd also have to murder Simba, Kiara, Kovu, little Kibwe and everyone else Vitani loved so dearly. Askari loved her more than life itself, so he could never bear to see her in any pain.

Several days have passed and Vitani kept her promise never to bring up the subject of Nala again. One night, Askari and Tishio were walking around the land on patrol. Tishio was well aware of the new romance between Askari and Vitani. Honestly, he didn't like it one bit.

"Askari?" Tishio said.

"What?"

"You have to break if off with Vitani," Tishio told him, firmly.

"Excuse me?" Askari responded, in mere bewilderment.

"You have to break it off with Vitani."

"No," Askari said, sharply.

"What did you say?" Tishio growled.

"I said _no_."

"That was not a request, it was an _order_," Tishio stated, sternly.

"And I said no!" Askari shouted." What part of 'no' don't you understand?"

"Askari, you are crossing the line," Tishio warned him, threateningly." I am not going to repeat myself."

"Then _don't_," Askari snapped.

Tishio lost his temper and took a swing at Askari, landing a light yet sharp blow across the face. Askari quickly recovered and fiercely struck his brother back. Tishio roared furiously and then struck Askari so hard that he fell to the ground this time. Before he can get back up, Tishio pinned him to the ground. Askari was no match for his older brother's exceptional strength.

"Tishio, get off!" Askari yelled.

Tishio grabbed Askari by the throat and applied just enough pressure to silence him, not to strangle him.

"Askari, I can kill you so easily right now if I wanted to," Tishio snarled." I'm going to make one thing clear. This will be the last time you _ever _disrespect me. I let you get away with it one too many times. You will do what I said. Break it off with Vitani; she belongs to me from now on. Mother and I tried to reason with her, now look what it has come to. I have to threaten you into doing what I told you to do. Break it off with her! She'll get over it once she realizes that _I_ have much more to offer than you _ever _will."

Tishio released his grip on Askari's throat and stepped away from him. Askari coughed and gasped for air.

"You're pathetic," Tishio scoffed, then walked away.

Askari felt as though he had no choice. He had to break the heart of the one he loved before something went terribly wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

**PAST**

For a very long time, Zira has been traveling in total darkness in search of Nala but there has yet to be any sign of her. However, she was too far away from Pride Rock to give up now. Plus, she promised Sarafina that she would find her daughter.

_Oh goodness, where could she be? _Zira thought.

She tried so hard not to fear the worst. Zira became very angry with herself. If she would have taken Nala's word about Scar the very second she said it, this would not be happening. If anything tragic happened to Nala, Zira would have felt extremely guilty. She would never be able to look Sarafina in the face ever again if something happened to her daughter. Indeed, Zira was the queen of Pride Rock. However, she was a queen with conscience and values unlike Scar—a ruthless selfish ruler with a soul as black as his mane. Just as Zira was beginning to panic, she spotted a familiar figure several yards ahead of her in the dark distance. So, Zira ran forward until she caught up with the figure.

"Nala?" she gasped.

Nala turned around. She was walking with a slight limp; one of her hind legs had a moderately bloody gash on it.

"Oh hey, Zira," she murmured.

"Nala, I am _so, so, so_ sorry," Zira apologized." I never should have believed Scar."

"It's alright, Zira," Nala nodded.

"What happened to your leg?" Zira asked.

"I was just walking along and I didn't realize how close I was to this mother rhino," Nala explained." She thought I was stalking her calf so she attacked me. I barely got away in time; she cut my back leg with her horn. I could have been killed but luckily, I got away."

"Oh my goodness," Zira gasped." How bad does it hurt?"

"Not much," Nala insisted.

"Nala, honey, you're extremely vulnerable right now with that injury," Zira stated." We better get back to Pride Rock."

"No; I'm not going back," Nala said, firmly.

"Nala, your mother is _very _worried," Zira pleaded.

"So, go back and let her know that I'm okay," Nala told her.

"I can't leave you out here alone like this!" Zira exclaimed.

"Zira, I'm not going back there!" Nala argued.

"Nala, _please, _I told you I believe you about Scar," Zira stated, desperately." I already confronted him and I'll make sure he _never _goes near you again."

"Zira, this isn't just about what Scar did to _me_," Nala insisted." This is mainly about what he's done to our _kingdom. _He let those horrible hyenas control the entire land. Now, all of the food and water is disappearing and he won't let any of us leave to find something else. He is dooming us, Zira! I wanted to get out of there a long time ago; now is my chance."

"But Nala, what are you going to do?" Zira asked.

"I'm going to find help," Nala declared." I've had enough of Scar ruling Pride Rock. At the rate he's going, we are all going to starve to death someday. No. I won't let that happen."

Zira lowered her face towards the ground in shame. She knew that Nala was speaking the truth; even though it hurt. Her love and devotion to Scar was still extremely strong, but she knew that he was no good. She was so unsure of what to do or say at that moment. A few tears began to fall from Zira's eyes.

"Zira, I know you love Scar but he is destroying _everything_," Nala told her." I'm not trying to be hurtful; I'm just trying to be truthful. We have to do something before it's too late."

"Nala, you are wounded," Zira protested." You and I are far away from Pride Rock. We're all alone and we can _die _out here! Your mother is worried sick about you and I have two children at home who need me."

"If we stay in Pride Rock, everyone will starve _including _your two children," Nala debated." As the queen, you tried to convince Scar to let us leave the kingdom but he still wouldn't listen. Scar is dead set on doing what he wants even if it means the entire kingdom will suffer. I won't take this anymore. I have to find help. Wounded or not, my mind is made up. So, I'm sorry, Zira, but you have two choices. You can help me or you can go back to Pride Rock with your terrible husband and his stupid hyena buddies; it's your decision. But I've already made mine."

Zira stood quietly. Clearly, Nala was not going back on her word. So, she decided to give in.

"Alright Nala, we'll try to find help," Zira agreed, sadly.

"Thank you, Zira."

Together, the two lionesses embarked on an aimless journey. Neither lioness was exactly sure _where _they would find help but they were determined to find it nonetheless. Until Nala's leg healed, she knew she had to depend on Zira a great deal for food and protection. Although Zira was an outstanding hunter and a ferocious fighter, there still too many odds against them. Trouble was a constant possibility everywhere. Hyenas(the ones that didn't belong to Scar) and other lion prides were the biggest threats. Zira admired Nala's ambition and bravery though she questioned her intelligence. Did Nala really think she could survive far away from home, alone and injured?

Finally, Zira and Nala came upon a large, dense forest.

"This would be a suitable place to rest for tonight," Zira insisted.

"Zira, I'm not sure," Nala responded, reluctantly." There could be other predators in there."

"Typically, the most dangerous predator in the forest is the leopard," Zira stated." Trust me; leopards will not confront a lion."

Indeed, leopards are smaller and much less powerful than lions. A certain leopard paid a fatal price for killing Zira's first cub. Zira _never _forgot about it; therefore, she almost dared any leopard to cross her path again. So, Nala and Zira headed into the woods looking for a dense, secluded area to sleep.

Suddenly, they heard a roar behind them. They spun around and saw an angry, strange lioness walking towards them. She had fierce, silver-colored eyes and a menacing scowl.

"Who are you?" the lioness demanded." What are you doing on my land?"

"_Your _land?" Zira responded.

"Yes, _my _land," the lioness snapped." This entire forest and beyond belongs to me and my husband."

"Sorry for the intrusion," Zira apologized.

"We'll leave right away," Nala added.

Nala and Zira were not afraid to fight by any means; however, they knew that a confrontation would be unnecessary in this case. Just as they were about to walk away, a very large, muscular lion showed up beside the silver-eyed lioness.

He had a large, woolly black mane, greenish-brown eyes and a cinnamon-colored pelt. He was much larger than the average lion; solidly packed with muscle.

"Hello?" the lion spoke, in a deep yet calm tone." What brings you here, ladies?"

"We were simply looking for a place to rest for tonight but we had no idea that this forest was owned, sir," Zira explained.

The huge lion chuckled and then said." Forgive my wife, please. Normally, we are very kind to other lionesses. However, if you were males, I'd see you as a threat."

"Oh, we're definitely no threat, sir," Nala assured him.

"I see," the lion nodded." After all, you appear to be wounded."

"I was confronted by a rhino," Nala informed him.

"Sounds painful," the lion commented." Are you alright?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Nala replied.

"We've come quite a long way, sir," Zira said.

"I'd love to hear the whole story but what are your names?" the lion asked.

"My name is Zira and this is Nala."

"A pleasure to meet you both," the lion said, with a friendly smile." My name is Bakaji and this is my wife, Kutisha."

Zira and Nala both gave a polite nod to the silver-eyed lioness.

"We'd be happy to offer you a place to rest for tonight," Bakaji told them.

"Thank you very much," Zira said.

"We absolutely appreciate it," Nala added.

As Zira and Nala followed Bakaji through the woods, Kutisha walked a few steps behind. She did not like the way her husband was looking at Zira and Nala. However, she concealed her jealousy with a forced smile.


End file.
